The Proposal
by wavingflags45
Summary: Romano thinks its just an ordinary date, but Spain knows that's just not the case


The proposal

"Everything is ready and put into place sir." The manager spoke into the phone

"Thank you we'll probably arrive in about… ten minutes" I close the hang up from my smart phone and do a last looks into a mirror. I smile happily very pleased with the product before me.(Romano doesn't like seeing me as a hot mess… his words not mine) I slide the small red ring box up my sleeve and think in excitement about the Italian waiting for me in the car. Today I was planning to propose to mi Amor but he knew was that it was our anniversary. Oh the excitement was bubbling inside me!

A honk on the cars horn told me that Romano was getting impatient so I hurried out the door remembering not to lock it so that I won't have to find a pesky key on the way home. I jump into the black colored car and hope my excitement doesn't give me away.

"What are you smiling about bastard?" Romano squinted.

I guess it was.

"Today is the day we met. It's defiantly a day to remember and celebrate." I kiss his olive toned skin softly and watch as his face turns into fiery shades of crimson. I take a mental picture hoping to capture everything about today.

We drive off the hill that my house sits pleasantly on and we arrive about ten minutes later at Romano's favorite restaurant: Ocilla Parma. The glowing red neon sign greets us with a warm smile. The building was surrounded in cars from everyone who either wished hopefully for an open seating or lost their reservation.

When we were seated in our roped off section away from everyone, we were greeted by a medium sized platter with white Romano cheese green parsley and bright red tomato slices. They were lying neatly in a line, one on top of the other. Romano's short smile told me I had been accurate upon selecting his favorite Italian snack.

He looked at me once and mumbled a small "thank you" and began to munch on a juicy red tomato.

"You're grinning recklessly again." He points out.

"I'm just happy about what an amazing person I met. I mean three hundred years is a long time and most people would be sick of each other by now but, look at us. We're still going strong." I smile.

A small blush creeps to his face and before I could say anything he fed me a slice of a red juicy tomato. It was a tangy sensation with much more of a kick then my Spanish ones but it still had all the qualities I adored. Just like Romano.

"Are you ready to order sir?" a waiter asked snapping me back to reality.

"Si. I would like a large bowl of spaghetti with Romano cheese on top." I wink at Romano and he smiled lightly at our inside joke.

The waiter began to leave when Romano stopped him

"What about me?"

"We're sharing mi amore." I lean over and grab his hand letting the waiter scurry off. I began rubbing my thumb over his soft fingers watching as mi tomate reluctantly turn red.

"Do you remember…t-the first time y-you met me?" Romano stuttered.

"Of course mi Corazon" I smile warmly

"D-do you r-remember w-what you d-did?"

"Well that's a little hazy honestly…"

"You knelt down next to me on one knee and asked me if you were allowed to protect me….you told me no matter what you'd always be there for me."

"And have I fulfilled my promise?" I ask

"You-"

"Here you go. One bowl of steaming hot spaghetti with Romano cheese sprinkled on top." our waiter sat the bowl down in between us smiling. "Anything else?"

"No that's fine than you." I muster a fake smile making a mental note to tip _everyone_ else except for him.

I watched as Romano dipped a fork into the pasta and twirl it flawlessly wrapping the spaghetti around in a tight circle. His hands move gracefully from the pasta to his mouth were my eyes came to rest on his.

A tiny smile formed on his face when held a fork up to my face. There was a meatball balancing on the prongs with the gooey cheese slowly dripping off.

"Open" he instructed.

I did as I was told and enjoyed every minute of the delicious pasta. At one point while we ate feeding each other we came across a piece of pasta that we both had in our mouths. Roma hadn't noticed yet so I was able to sneakily land a kiss on my lover's lips. His smile made it worth the while as he gently kissed me back. When I pulled away I could I could see Romano adorable face change colors like a chameleon. I couldn't help but smile as I rubbed off a sauce stain that landed on his cheek.

When our bowl of pasta was taken away I found us in kind of an awkward silence. Luckily boss was saved as a favorite song of ours happened to play on the speakers. I smiled and stood up holding my lover up to my chest in a very gentle manner. We slowly began to rock to the beat to the music and I couldn't help but smile as my lover clinged to my back. I began to mumble the lyrics into his ear softly so that only he would hear it.

"_Let's just talk all through the night. There's no need to rush. We can dance until we die you and I. we'll be young forever."_

The song came to a slow end and I escorted Roma back into his chair and no soon had I our waiter laid down our final course: dessert.

On the tray sat about four of five golden brown shells filled with a off-white filling. The filling had little dark chocolate shavings sticking out and on top was chocolate syrup. The cannoli's aroma drafted around the table covering us like a blanket. I lifted my head taking in the smell and when I opened my eyes to Romano a look of surprise was on his olive face.

"What?" I joke secretly hoping nothing is wrong.

"How...how did you know I like these? I never told you…"

I positioned a finger to my lips to show I wasn't telling. "Let's just say a little birdie told me" I smile.

I thought back to my "little birdie" Italy. He was the first person I told about this night and in return he told me Romano's favorite foods. He told me it had to be golden brown and if was a shade darker to send it back since Romano's very picky. He also said that there had to be _exactly_ two cups of chocolate shavings in the crème. Italy also advised me to ask for their grandfather's permission since it is tradition. I –the procrastinator that I am-talked to their grandfather last.

His face could be described as "I'm going to flipping kill you and feed you to my pet lion" and "awww! That's so cute!" I the end though I convinced the old man I was doing it out of love not to claim his poor south Italy.

I was shifted back to reality when Romano took the first bite of the cannoli. I personally had never eaten this dessert but Romano tried both a tomato and churros all those years ago so I owe to him to at least try it.

I used my fork to break off a piece and slide it into my mouth. The taste was indescribable. The crunch from the shell matched so evenly with the fluffy cream and chocolate savings inside. I took another bite

"This is the first time you having these right?" Romano smiled.

"How could you tell?"

"Italia had that same grin when he had is first one." I could see him fighting to keep his smile from getting any bigger.

We both finish the basket and soon our final bottle of wine arrives at the table. I take a deep breathe knowing it was now or never. I reached for the bottle which had specifically chosen and used from France's wine yard. I grabbed Romano's cup and ever so slight let the red ring box fall down my sleeve and land with a plop. I continued to pour the wine pretending I hadn't noticed.

"What's this?" Romano said reaching for the box.

"Open it" I smile

As his hand began to pry the box open I go on one knee next to him. Inside the box sat a silver ring with a diamond sitting in the middle. The diamond had been surrounded with mini red rubies. Romano's hand reached for his mouth as he noticed me sitting next to him.

"Romano Lovino Vargas," I began "we've known each other for hundreds of years but still your beautiful face will always bring sunshine into my life. I remember that day I first laid eyes on you like it was yesterday. I remember that red stain on your apron and your snow white bonnet. I remember your green dress and thinking 'why would you put such a beautiful creature in green? He needs a dress that's more appropriate. Like pink" Romano let out a small laugh and little tears began to form on his eyes. "I remember kneeling before you and thinking 'I promise to protect you with my life and soul.' I remember asking you if I could protect you from the evils of the world. If I could keep you safe. I remember the first time someone tried to steal you from me. I gave up all the riches I sailed halfway across the world to find just to keep you safe." The crystal tears began to pour down Roma's cheeks and I scooped one up smiling at him. "I gave you the world for you Roma. And I would give it up ten times over if it kept you with me." I take a deep breath. "Romano will you give me the honor to continue to protect you? Will you Romano Lovino Vargas, marry me?"

Romano had streams of tears falling and landing softly in his lap. He finally looked at me with those amber eyes and smiled largely. "What took you so long bastard?!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulling him into a deep hug. I slipped the red ring onto his small finger and kissed his pink lips passionately. Tears of joy sprang from my eyes and I embraced Romano for another hug.

He was mine.

My Romano Lovino Vargas-Fernandez.

"Te amo mi Amor" I whisper

"Ti amo troppo"


End file.
